dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
A Dragon's Balls and the Rice King!
An Order of Jambalaya for Three "We can't find it!" Baelia shrieked. Her hyper personality really showed in times like this. Repeatedly, she clicked the button on the Dragon Radar, and the signal still showed this was where it was supposed to be. "Why can't we find it!?" She stomped the ground in a bit of frustration. "B-Baelia, calm down." Casear was surprised. He knew she could be hyper, but he'd never seen her frustrated before. It was rather offputting. Kurenai continued to search around rather annoyed. "...This reminds me of the time that I lost my cellphone in that filthy room of mine and had it on silent..." truly, bad memories were afoot. Samigina sighed. "...Don't you dare think about giving up on this search. Once we get them all, we can wish for infinite riches or something, all sorts of luxurious things." she gave Kurenai a hearty slap on the butt, which caused Kurenai to almost stumble over in surprise. While that was happening, Amara casually shoved a mountain aside and into the sea, looking for the Dragon Ball underneath it. "It's not here either!" Baelia grunted in irritation. "Unless it's invisible, we literally can't be missing it!" Kurenai pouted; "...You think that it's invisible or something? Cause I can totally see it being invisible- more likely, Amaya is probably behind this..." she probably wasn't wrong, though going by her previous crackpot theories, she was. It was difficult to truly understand the mind of Kurenai Zenshin. Samigina laughed rather haughtily. "...I'm sure Kami's not that much of a jerk to do such a thing. Ahh well. I think if we leave now, then some other jackass will show up and find it later. So we can't abandon this search, even if it's just for a little break." Kurenai growled, "Easy for you to say. You're sitting on that rock sipping tea..." Ezekiel was scanning around the ground. "...My censors are detecting a mass of heat underground. Possibly a multicelluar life form." Kurenai's eyes widened. She was rather savvy; if something were to burst out of the ground in front of them, she would be open for a panty shot. So, holding her skirt tightly, she slowly began to step back, looking rather worried. Samigina merely rolled her eyes at this. "...Well, I'll give it about five seconds to go down like a uncoordinated racing horse." The ground began to shake, rattle, and pebbles began to roll. "The fuck!?" Casear swore and everyone's attention was drawn to the ground, which began to crack. A giant mecha emerged from the ground, leaving a giant hole there as it stood, gleaming in the light. "AHAHA!!! I FOUND IT! IN MY GLEE, I SHALL DECLARE MY THOUGHTS ALOUD TO THE WORLD AND POSSIBLE EAVESDROPPERS! I HAVE FOUND THE ONE-STAR DRAGON BALL! IT WAS HIDDEN UNDERGROUND, AND THEREFORE INVISIBLE TO THE EYE, EVEN IF SOMEONE HAD A RADAR!" The voice came from inside the mecha. Apparently, this person had lost the ability of internal dialogue. Kurenai looked at the giant mecha as if it wasn't out of place here. "...What." She was totally unimpressed. "...Excuse me, are you stupid, or do you lack the ability to only think these things?" No matter anyway, this guy was totally loud that she felt like she was being raped in the ear with a sandpaper condom. Samigina looked up with a glance of indifference. "...What." Seemed to be the standard reaction. "So you have the Dragon Ball." Casear cracked his knuckles. "I am sensing no power coming from the one inside the suit. We're taking the Ball." "OH BACON SNAPS!" The voice from inside the suit gasped. "THEY CAN READ MINDS!" At this point, Kurenai wondered if this guy was on pot or something. "...Excuse me, just what exactly are you doing?" She facepalmed once again. Samigina informed Kurenai, "...Them's what we call the mentally disturbed." "WHAT AM I DOING!? YOU DON'T POSSIBLY THINK I'D BE STUPID ENOUGH TO REVEAL MY PLANS TO THE LIKES OF YOU! I'M CERTAINLY NOT SEARCHING FOR THE DRAGON BALLS TO ACHIEVE WORLD DOMINATION!" Despite denying any possible way he'd tell them everything, he told them everything. Casear slapped his palm to his face. "You're kidding me. How stupid are you?" Kurenai was practicially in stitches. "...There's no, no way I can take this guy seriously..." Samigina let out a rather raspy cackle. "...Let's just blow this fool to kingdom come and get the Dragon Ball." "N-N-N-NO!!" The mecha began to emmit flames from it's feet as it took into the air, flying high up, away from everyone. "YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY CATCH ME! NORMAL PEOPLE CAN'T FLY!" "Good thing we're not what you call normal, isn't it?" Casear chuckled. "Who wants to go after this guy, because I'm losing interest quickly." Kurenai threw her arms back, looking rather bored. "...Not really in the mood to be honest." Samigina pointed towards the mecha, about to fire off a beam of energy. "...Consider it done in 3...2...1..." BANG! Samigina released a certain Special Beam Cannon towards this ridiclous looking mecha. The mecha, miraculously, managed to dodge the beam. "NO WAY! THEY'RE ONE OF THOSE...THOSE....TRAVELING GYPSIES!" "...." Everyone was briefly silent, before either doubling over in furious laughter or slapping their palms to their face. "This is who we have to deal with?" Casear tried to catch his breath. "Excuse me, I have to kill him now. Complaints, anyone?" Amara shook her head, as did Baelia and Ezekiel. Kurenai shook her head. "...Go ahead; nobody's stopping you. One less fool to deal with in this world..." Samigina laughed. "...Seeing how I missed, I assume you've got better aim? Then go ahead and do what I couldn't." she continued rather sardonically, "...You are the chosen one; this is your destiny, so don't screw it up." "Don't get all cryptic on me, kid." Casear replied, vanishing, appearing in front of the robot. "SUPERMAN!?" "Not really." Casear replied, spinning backwards, landing an axe kick that sent the mecha spiraling into the water. "Killing you isn't even worth the time is takes to sell Samigina's body for the Zeni. Just hand over the Dragon Ball." Samigina shouted at Casear, "Oi, you! I bet your little girlfriend was a cheap ten zeni hooker before this, so I wouldn't talk!" She looked pretty pissed off. "Oi! I was a princess!" Baelia snapped. Such a comment got to even her. "She was then, and still is." Casear retorted. "Oi! Idiot in the Mecha! Give us the blasted Ball." He descended into the water, but saw the mecha suit had been vacated. He ascended immediately. "Dammit! He's gone!" "I detected a heat signature fleeing underwater two minutes ago." Ezekiel reported. Baelia frowned. "Why didn't you tell us?" Ezekiel shrugged. "I wasn't asked." "...Dammit." Casear groaned. "This entire time, it's been one giant comedy-fest." Rice Run "Ditch the suit, ditch the suit, ditch the suit!" The mecha resurfaced and opened up, spouting a blue-skinned, imp-like man, clutching a orange sphere and donning a jetpack. "Yes! The Dragon Ball is all mine!" He ignited the pack and took off. Casear and company arrived only minutes later and saw the mecha floating on the ocean's surface. Kurenai couldn't believe her eyes. "...Dammit." she stomped her foot on the air angrily; kicking air never looked so stupid, causing Samigina to look at her with a total 'what' face. "...Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! ...Can't believe we let the bastard get away...! Now, what are we gonna do...?" "You'd think we could feel a ki signature, but he's so damn weak there's nothing to follow." Casear growled. This was frustrating. He should have erased the man. "We could follow the heat signature." Ezekiel pointed out, gesturing in the direction the man had fled. "I can detect it even from here." Samigina looked over at Ezekiel. "...As long as it's not fading, we're safe, right?" She blinked. "...Alright, everyone, follow that signature." She loved pointing out the obvious; Samigina quickly shot after the man like a bullet. "Why don't you go, Amara?" Casear suggested, pushing his sister forward. "You two should go along, give you some bonding time." "W-what!? Why me!?" Amara asked incredulously. "Of all the people to pair me up with-!" "Just go!" Casear ordered and Amara, grudgingly, took off after Samigina, catching up within seconds. Kurenai didn't know where to go, for one. "...So, what do we do, then?" As usual, she was confused- her mind was full of screws- loose screws, of course. ---- "Can you see him?" Amara called to Samigina over the roaring winds. "He can't have gotten far, being human...I think anyway." Samigina paused for a moment. "I swear, the little runt looks like a goddamned space alien." She searched as far as she could. "...No, dammit..." She bit her tongue by accident on these words; one more thing to be extremely pissed off about. "Now what?" Amara frowned. "There's nothing we can do. We can't feel his power, he got away with the Dragon Ball..." Then it hit her. "Wait! Baelia has the radar! We don't need to sense him, we can track him!" Samigina muttered, "Bingo. So, should we return to the others or wait for them to come up here?" Simple, yet rather difficult; such was that question...not. Amara grabbed her hand. "We move!" She took off at full speed, making it back to them in seconds, her hand still in Samigina's. "See, I told you." Casear laughed, getting up from his mid-air sitting position and pointing at the children's hands. "Bonding. I need an award." Kurenai actually looked rather jealous at this occurance. "...Yeah, well you didn't need to make her steal my girl..." She was actually feeling rather odd that she could admit it in front of everyone. "...At least maybe they'll learn to actually like each other from this..." "We're not bonding..." Amara blushed, removing her hand from Samigina's. "I just didn't...I didn't want her lagging behind and slowing us up!" "Heartbeat rising rapidly." Ezekiel reverted to her habit of pointing out painful truths. "Situation analyzed. Amara is either uttering falsehoods or embarrassed." Samigina snickered, "...Somebody's in denial about not wanting to be friends~" her grating laugh was similar to Amaya's- of course, whether this was intentional to piss Amara off or not was unknown. Amara ignored this. "Anyway, I found a way we can follow him! We can't sense his weak energy, but with the Dragon Radar, we can catch right up to him!" Samigina smiled actually rather genuinely at this person before pouting, "...Why do I get the feeling that this will ultimately get us nowhere?" "Don't doubt the power of Shikumian technology!" Baelia replied, upbeat now. "You're one of us anyway, that makes you a self-hater." "She's got a fair point." Casear nodded. Samigina gave Baelia an annoyed look. "...It would be wise to refrain from advancing in technology too far. Have you seen what happens in other planets, especially this one? Death and destruction reigns supreme." She turned to Amara. "...Anyway, we'll save this little discussion for later. Let's go." Amara took the radar, much to Baelia's indignation. "I'll go first!" She immersed herself in aura, blasting off like a rocket. "C'mon, let's get that Dragon Ball! Then we'll have two!" Casear chuckled, and pulled Baelia by the hand. "Don't be too affronted, she wants to play the lead lady." Baelia looked disgruntled. "You try getting upstaged by someone half your age and bra size..." Casear merely laughed, the same bark as ever, and they took off, leaving Ezekiel, Samigina, and Kurenai standing there. Ezekiel shook her hair. "I will catch up to the Masters." She vanished, flying at high speeds. Samigina shot off like a bullet, noting rather sardonically, "...For somebody so pathetic, it's a wonder how he's managed to evade us for this long..." This long being just a few minutes already. Really, she was completely immersed in wonder at how jetpacks could outrun natural flight. Naturally, it couldn't, his power was just so weak it was like he wasn't even there. Amara was shooting forward like a rocket, and she caught up the Jambalaya quickly. "Oi!! Gimme the Dragon Ball!" Jambalaya looked up in shock. "No! They've caught up to me! How!?" "Science, sucker!" Amara shot down, grabbing Jambalaya by the arm. "I'll be taking that, yoink!" She snatched the Dragon Ball from his hands. "Now...you like to flying? Then let's play airplane!" She twirled him around quickly in a circle, them him loose, watching him fly away into the distance. His shout of "THIS IS NOT HOW YOU PLAY IT!" was heard for miles. Samigina dusted her hands off. "...Well, that was...surprisingly easy." For once, this was actually easy to believe .The guy was a damn midget with a jetpack. How could they not succeed? Amara tossed the ball over to Casear who caught it before nearly dropping it in the ocean. "Now...we just need 5 more." END Category:Perchan Category:Storylines Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku